Lust and Lost
by fyqaqarl
Summary: Chizuru's demonic instinct led her into the arm of Sanosuke Harada. One shot. Smut. Chizuru x Harada with one sided Hijikata.


This is hastily written out of boredom. Therefore, I apologise for the mistakes here I made.

The windy atmosphere cooled the rather agitated Chizuru, whom from morning had been working around the headquarters with chores and errands ordered by Hijikata and other Shinsengumi captains.

Her demure, pleasing personality took a turn on the opposite as something is looming over her state of mind. She knew that for years it had happen, she had better control of herself but that was when she needed not to be wary of her surrounding.

Chizuru sighed in melancholy, she missed her home in Edo, she missed her father and looking at the circumstances that her father is in, a bright, happy future seems so unlikely.

"Chizuru" A voice woke her out of her thoughts.

"Hijikata-san" She adressed him without turning around. She didn't need to, she knew the captains by heart or at least that's what she thinks.

"Gen-san said you were feeling rather unwell" Obviously its not a question and by the tone of his voice, his underlying command for her is ' to get some rest'

"I'm sorry Hijikata-san, I didn't mean to disobey you or to go way over my position here but I wish to go on patrol today" She insisted, her voice calm and collected.

Hijikata frowned, her determination always manage to surprise him but today, it seems odd as if this Chizuru had something to hide and Hijikata don't like it very much.

"Very well, you'll be going with Harada later and while I have said this in the past, please be reminded that any suspicion in your behaviour will be treated harshly" Hijikata warned her, regret start to crawl along his skin as soon as the warning came out of his mouth. He knew that Chizuru don't deserve this, she had proved to be one of them and yet he threatened her like that.

Chizuru gulped, she looked at Hijikata in the eye and let the hurt she felt from his words shows,

"You can have my head if its pleases you" She whispered angrily.

Hijikata stuttered but its a little too late as Chizuru hastily made her way.

"That's a little harsh Hijikata-san " Okita appeared,leaning against the wall.

"Don't you have anything to do Souji?" He growled.

Okita chuckled "Careful Hijikata-san, you are very transparent these days" he let out a sneer at the angry Oni Fukucho.

When Okita finally leave him alone, Hijikata made a resolve to apologise to Chizuru later after dinner.

Perhaps, apology would go well with a gift and with that thought, he prepared himself for a day at the market.

Chizuru and Harada patrolled across town and it was almost at the end of their patrolling when Harada sent his men back to headquarters leaving him and Chizuru alone.

"Harada-san?" Chizuru questioned with a confused look on her face.

"You looked unhappy Chizuru, I thought maybe we can go sit by the river and have dango to ourselves, god forbid, if we ever bring those home not when Heisuke and Shinpachi around " Harada persuaded with his charming smile.

Chizuru can't help but to smile back, the red haires man really knows how to coax a woman or in her case, a girl.

"Thank you...I need to tell you something, I don't feel comfortable saying it to anyone else" Chizuru said carefully.

Harada looked at her intently, her serious tone were unnerving. He nodded at her and gave her his most reassuring smile that often works with the opposite sex.

Hijikata roamed market with confused and troubled look on his face. He went from one stall to another, looking for a perfect gift for Chizuru. Everything is either expensive or have no use to her despite being a lady, her hidden nature makes it hard for him to choose something that won't jeopardise her identity in the Shinsengumi.

"Ah, Sir are you looking for a gift for your wife? These kimono are of latest print and quite fashionable with the women here" A man with a friendly face said.

"Ah..." Hijikata looked even more troubled.

The man, catching up with Hijikata's reaction smiled ruefully "Perhaps...the lady is someone you wish to woo?"

Hijikata stuttered again that poor man.

"Then I have something perfect for you, my good sir!" The man turned to rummaged his box and came out with sets of wooden comb.

"A lady will appreciate this" The man said gently, coaxing Hijikata into buying.

"The one with the pearl hind is lovely" Hijikata said "I think, I'll have that one"

"Good choice sir, good choice" The man smiled happily.

"Chizuru-chan, here have some" Harada and Chizuru found themselves seated next to each other by the river with dango in their hands.

Chizuru smiled "Arigatou Harada-san "

Harada chuckled and was glad that Chizuru's mood seems to lighten up a bit.

"So, Chizuru-chan, there is something you wanted to tell me?" He asked nonchalantly trying to keep it light.

Chizuru took a deep breath, her chest heaved and settled in a determined manner.

"Harada-san, you know that I'm an Oni" Chizuru started and when Harada nodded patiently at her, she took it as good sign to continue "I have always have these...behaviour when it comes to certain time of the month... "

Harada went silent.

"Uhm, gomenasai. I made you feel uncomfortable " Chizuru looked crestfallen at Harada's reaction.

"Ah, no. Its just, are you sure that you wanted to talk to me about it?" Harada smiled kindly, not wanting to offend the girl.

"Osen-chan told me that an Oni woman will feel differently before it" Chizuru continues, she have to say it somehow despite the embarrassment.

"Your behaviour you mean?" Harada asked, encouraging her to go on.

"Yes, I have always notice it since...it started but lately it was...intense and I found myself...not being myself"

Harada took a deep breath, its his turn to feel troubled by the revelation but since Chizuru had chose him, trusted him with this knowledge; he should by any means be a man about it.

Chizuru cleared her throat softly as she noticed just how hard is Harada trying to be understanding and patient with her.

"In short I felt exactly like any human women before their time of the month, only worst" Chizuru looked at Harada, trying to read his expression.

Harada smiled kindly at her "Ah, you mean the pain, moodiness and fatigue right? Not to worry, I'll have Hijikata-san and the other to..."

"Lust" Chizuru said flatly "The lust will be uncontrollable"

Harada was dumbfounded.

"I'm telling you this, so if I were so brazen to walk into your room tonight, you'll know what to do" Chizuru's cheeks heated with red but she needed to let him know this, and she prayed to god that Harada will understand and gentlemanly promise her that he understands what she was trying to say with the warnings.

"Why me" Harada asked in a quiet manner "what makes you think that it will be my room, you'll be coming to?"

"I don't know...you're all I've been thinking about these days and I wad too embarrassed to asked Osen-chan about it" She whispered.

Harada took a deep breath again, his heart pounding, beating to a frenzy. Thay girl is so naive, haven't she realize what she means by that? Lusting over him? For one twisted minute, he had hoped for her to come to his room tonight, for once he wanted to tell her to keep that warning to herself because there is no way he'll let her go if she come to him tonight.

Goddamit, didn't she knows that he loves her?

Despite himself, he smiled and gave her, his promise.

Hijikata had waited patiently until dinner is over. He had been contemplating his speech, his manners with a small long box in his hand.

Chizuru didn't even looked at him during dinner and was rather quite and gruff. The men are rather disturbed but chose not to say anything.

Hijikata sighed and waited untill everyone is settled into their room as that would take awhile.

He stared at the box and smiled, perhaps Chizuru will be more than happy, perhaps she will smile or laugh even.

And that is something to looked forward to.

Her body flushed, her skin tingles and itched. Her heart is erratic, her stomach tightened to a knot, her...womanhood trembles with urgent needs.

She moaned into her blanket, her body twisting here and there. She is mad with desires and she can't bear it any longer.

She gritted her teeth and grab her cloth as she quickly wear them. She caught the sight of her katana and she brings it with her, it'll be less suspicious if a boy visited one of the captain for drinks.

Chizuru snorted,

Who the hell she was kidding?

She pushed the paper door aside, waited until she was sure that no one was there watching and she walked briskly to his room.

Harada couldn't sleep, he kept thinking of Chizuru as her words replayed in his mind over and over again.

He run his fingers through his thick red hair and gave out a frustrated sigh. This is bad, he is utterly messed up and he...

"Harada-san " the door were opened in one swift motion and all of sudden, the girl whom has been invading his mind came to his sight.

He felt the air were choked out of him.

Chizuru were dishevelled, her hair were down, her hakama were loose and her lips...kamisama, that lips is trembling delicately.

"Go back to your room" His voice broke.

"I can't, I've told you that didn't I?" Her breath are ragged, her voice are hoarse.

"I promised you didn't I?" He shot back, his tone a little harsh.

"Do you think Nagakura-san will like this?" She asked

Harada narrowed his eyes dangerously. "what?"

"Maybe Heisuke won't mind, he's probably curious as well"

"Chizuru" He growled.

"Hijikata-san would..."

"That's enough! " Harada pulled her closed.

He tilted her head and he stared down into her eyes.

"There is no way in hell, I'll let another man touch you, not when you already chose me" He kissed her deeply and when let go, he whispered in her ears, taking great pleasure as she shuddered in violent need for him.

"I won't hold back and I will have you in every means possible, you are now mine Chizuru "

Chizuru nodded impatiently while Harada slipped her cloths off along with his. Chizuru moaned with every single contact she made with him, every touches, every kisses buried her deeper in pleasure and her burning lust.

Harada smiled deviously, he slipped his finger into her pussy, rattling her core with frenzy.

"Sanosuke" She squealed.

"hmm" Harada kept his motion inside her while sucking her perky nipple, groaning as his cock growing hard.

Harada stopped teasing her and showed his wet finger to her, Chizuru's mouth opened in pleasurable surprise as she watch Harada suck his fingers which were sopping wet with her juice without breaking eye contact.

"I want you now" Chizuru grabbed his shoulder, she was too far gone to go slow.

"patient my dear" Harada chided her mischievously and he went down on her, spreading her legs wide open.

"uh..." She held herself in surprise.

Harada licked her hard, teasing and exploring the small, constricted region and he enjoyed It too much to stop.

Chizuru won't be able to forget him even if she wants to, she will remember this and she will want this. She will always want him and at that thought, Harada flicked his tongue harder and faster.

Chizuru shook badly as she lost her mind to her ecstasy.

"Chizuru..." He summoned her, to let her know that this time around there will be no turning back.

Chizuru's skin ablaze once again, her legs wide apart, her corw throbs with need.

Harada slipped in, he groaned in relief while Chizuru's hand fumbled around the futon, her breath ragged and short.

Harada smiled gently "Is this ok Chizuru?"

"Yes...please.." Chizuru grunted her last word and Harada need no convincing as he pound into her relentlessly.

Their body joined together in madness of desires, their skin aglowed with every friction until Chizuru's eyes were wide opened, pleading for release.

Harada kissed her hard, biting her lips as his hips lose all control against hers.

"Chizuru, I'm gonna..." His words stuck in his throat.

Chizuru hold on to him suddenly, pressing her hips to his, fighting for controls as she came so hard that the world around her crumbled in silence.

Harada spilled into her, his mouth closing hers in complete bliss.

Its done.

Now, they belong to each other.

No one else is allowed in their little world.

Hijikata frozed in his place when he saw Chizuru went inside Harada's room and a cold dread washed him over in sorrow as he watched the lights in Harada's room went out.

The box fell to his feet.

Forgotten.


End file.
